


From Deep Within

by Shotgun_Divorce



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: I hope you understand how much of a joke this is, M/M, Smut, i dont even know man, i guess, this happened when we were bored out of our minds, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgun_Divorce/pseuds/Shotgun_Divorce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zuko and Aang wake up together in bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aang farts out a load of cum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouchies

Zuko rolls over and punches Aang in the face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shotgun says-  
> Eat all of your oatmeal because bananas are an excellent source of potassium   
> Keko says-  
> What fuck


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't give a fuck about your ratchet ass lames  
> You can suck a dick, I'm all about fame"  
> -PTAF   
> Boss Ass BItch

Aang falls off the bed onto a pile of dildos and lube


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know fuckin' what

Zuko tries to go back to sleep but Aang yells at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitches be hating on my dick

"ZUKO HELP THERE'S A DILDO STUCK IN MY ASS!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance fricker dance

Zuko laughs so hard he farts; the fart is a fire fart and he he sets the bed on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so p much the Aang parts are Shotgun and the Zuko parts are Keko


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST DANCE, WANNA BE OK, GOTTA NOOT NOOT

Aang blows a gust of wind to stop the fire and flings Zuko across the room in the process.


	8. Chapter 8

Aang crawls over to Zuko and hops onto his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will have actual plot okay


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god here we go

Zuko grabs Aang by the arm and rips off his underwear with one flick of the wrist. Aang wimpers as Zuko runs his hands over Aang's shaven-smooth body. Zuko thrusts his campfire log into Aangs air hole and begins to pump furiously. Aang is screaming now and Zuko is grunting loudly like the Boar-Q-Pine he is. Zuko screams, "FUCK I'M GONNA CUM!" and Aang yells "GIVE ME IT. CUM DEEP IN MY BUTTHOLE!". Aang turns over and begins to ride Zuko reverse cowgirl. It doesn't take much longer for Zuko to shoot his thick, steamy load into Aangs desperate hole. With a deep pleasured sigh Aang falls onto Zuko with Zuko still inside of him.


	10. Chapter 10

7 days and 6 nights passed after the dildo incident. Aang and Zuko lay there on the charcoal bed surrounded by dildos.

"Do you want to go on an adventure?" Aang asked, breaking the silence.

"Adventure?" Zuko replied, raising his eyebrow. Just one eyebrow. The other was singed off behind his scar.

"Yeah..." Aang told him, shifting lower.

"Aang... what the frickle-juice?" Zuko asked, eyes widening in surprise as Aang settled between his legs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God

Aang licks Zuko's yuletide log from his balls to his head. Zuko shudders in pleasure and puts his hand on Aang's head. Aang wraps his lips around Zuko's cock and begins to bob his head up and down, moaning and keeping constant eye contact with Zuko. Zuko is having a hard time keeping still, constantly shifting his legs and his waist. Aang loves making Zuko squirm, it's one of his favorite things to do, and he knows that he does it very well. Aang caresses Zuko's balls with his tongue and strokes his shaft in a rhythmic motion, not missing a beat. Zuko is a constant chorus of "hngg"s and "hmm"s followed by puffs of steam. Aang knows he is doing well and will soon get his prize.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotgun is against me writing smut even though this is a cracked up fic  
> ~Keko

Avatar state, yip yip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frick off Shotgun making me wait another like 6 chapters.  
> He don't want me to try to smut I'm ashamed.


	13. Chapter 13

Booty rocks everywhere and cum shots are fired.


	14. Chapter 14

Aang steals some sake so he and Zuko get turnt at 2:43 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shotgun refuses to post so i will  
> and it'll get worse until he does hhehh


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINE

Aang drinks too much sake and throws up all over Zuko's dick during a bj


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> need update so

Zuko throws himself backwards, uttering a grunt in disgust. He stands up to go clean himself off, leaving a small trail of Aang's vomit behind him and into the bathroom. Aang passes out sprawled on the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Knife Dildos.


	18. Chapter 18

Kitchen utensil sex toys...yes


	19. Chapter 19

Imagine some kind of like fork dildo...like a dildo with 4 dildos coming off of it. That would be pretty fucking cool looking, albeit pretty scary too. I would NOT want that inside of me....


	20. Chapter 20

Even while on his knees Zuko towers over Aang, the lighting making him appear as if he is even taller than normal. Zuko grabs Aang's bare legs as Aang moans. Zuko picks up and pushes Aang's ankles next to his ears and makes him hold them there. Zuko does give Aang credit for his flexibility. Zuko smacks Aang's ass and he yelps, Zuko smirks. He digs his face into Aang's ass and moves it around. Aang squirms in pleasure. Zuko sticks his tongue into Aang's hole and flicks it. Zuko moans and says something Aang couldn't understand. Zuko stands back up and repeats himself. "You're gonna get it now." Zuko leans over Aang and sticks his dick into Aang's asshole. Aang's body is pulsing and Zuko pumps. Both moan in almost perfect sync. The room quickly heats up and Zuko steaming breath as he pants furiously. Zuko reaches down and begins to jerk Aang off. Aang grabs Zuko's hips and pulls him closer. Zuko yells out, "Almost, yeah. I'm so close. Ready?" Aang nods and whimpers in agreement. Zuko furiously thrusts one last time as he shoots his load deep into Aang's hole. Aang shoots over his body, almost hitting his face.


	21. Chapter 21

thumbtacks


	22. Chapter 22

Aang saunters into the room dressed in full maid costume -which Zuko happily brought home one day- carrying a tray of rather delicious smelling food. "Breakfast tiiiiime" Aang cheers.


	23. Chapter 23

The maid uniform crumpled on the floor in a heap.  
It didn't bother anyone.  
Aang's screams.  
Music to Zuko's ears.


	24. Chapter 24

I'd like to make this chapter a thank you.  
Yeah, I know, what a waste of precious space.  
All of the devious smut this space could inhabit.  
But both KekoOTD and I would like to say how fucking confused  
we are that this massive crap could get so many views but also   
how flattered, amazed, and appreciative we are that you (questionably) good people   
take time from your busy lives to read our mind farts.  
So thank you, and thanks again!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the realest struggle

That struggle when you run out of lube. Sorry Aang, gotta wait 'til Zuko buys some more. Unless there's a more... creative substitute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know i havent posted a chapter in a while the last 10 were shotgun


	26. Chapter 26

Well we got some butter....


	27. Chapter 27

Montage of Butter fucking follows.  
Lots of steamy, oily, butter sex


	28. Chapter 28

Butter condom  
fuck that  
butter lube  
yes  
Aang and Zuko were tested last week, they don't need no condom


	29. Chapter 29

1000 views  
fucking  
THANKS  
Sick people


	30. Chapter 30

Lemme tell you a little secret because I trust you  
I have cameras hidden all through out Aang and Zuko's home.  
But no I will not share them


	31. Chapter 31

Ok fine, after some consideration, I will put some thought into sharing the cameras with you. But you have to be good, you must earn the privilege ^^


	32. Chapter 32

Fic's pretty off topic now hm?  
I'll get to a new chapter with plot soon....soon


	33. Chapter 33

Aang decided that he and Zuko should do the ice bucket challenge. The cold water and ice gave Zuko and boner.  
Aang couldn't just leave that alone.  
So.


	34. Chapter 34

Keko doesn't write anymore  
What a bitch nugget


	35. Chapter 35

Keko and I have had a few long talks about why the fuck a piece of trash like this would get so many views.  
We have yet to discover an answer, instead only coming up with theories.  
Theory 1:  
All humans are trash and therefore are instinctively attracted to trash, a good example being this writing.  
Theory 2:  
Nothing is real  
Theory 3:  
Aliens  
So which theory could be correct?  
You be the judge.  
And stay tuned for more updates and incessant ramblings.


	36. Chapter 36

"Aang, please come closer" whispered Zuko, "do me a favor?"  
"What? What is it Zuko?" Aang cried.  
"Aang.....here, take this" Zuko pulled a straw out of his pocket," and...suck my ass."


	37. Chapter 37

OH GOD IT'S BEEN TOO LONG  
i'M SORRY DEAR READERS  
I've been a busy assface  
but im here now  
I'll never leave you baby  
im planning on writing some actual plot for this shit  
so yeah  
stay tuned


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine wanted to be in a chapter (that sick fuck) so here his is as a shipmate. This chapter is basically a one shot but whatever, you like it (sick fucks).  
> Enjoy~

Aang pushes the large, tri-tipped dildo further into Zuko's cavity with a grunt. Zuko grasps the sheets with a tighter grip and lets out a long, exasperated moan of pure pleasure. "Don't stop, further. Push it in further!" Zuko whimpers. Aang obediently follows his instructions with a smirk, pushing the toy in almost the entire length, Zuko yelps and squirms aggressively. Aang whips his head towards the door as it slides open. Kensuke, a small but well built shipmate trips in, falling to the ground. "V-very sorry sir, er, sirs! There was a signal and I uhhh..." Kensuke's eyes snake around the two figures coiled on the bed. Kensuke's pants tighten and he turns to hide it. "Very sorry again sirs! I'll be leaving now." Kensuke whimpers as runs to the door, smacking head first into it, and falling -again- onto the floor. "W-wha?!" Kensuke yelps. Aang snickers and flows a small amount of water from the door handle back into a jar near the bed. "Why leave so soon? Stay with us!" Aang commands. Kensuke's face floods pure red as he backs up to the wall. He lets out a long strand of broken words and apologies followed by a yelp. Aang smiles as he twists his fingers around in the air, staring at Kensuke. "Wha...wha?" Kensuke can barely get out anything. He looks down to see his pants have been soaked, but the water is moving, swishing around his throbbing cock. He lets out a drawn out sigh of pleasure. "Now, why don't we all have some fun together?" Aang asks. Zuko nods and signals to Kensuke to come forward. Kensuke can barely walk, he stumbles towards the bed. Aang blasts Kensuke's clothes off with air, he is stunned. Kensuke begins to climb onto the bed. "Now, why don't you pleasure your Lord?" Aang suggestions. Kensuke slightly nods and turns to Zuko. He's shaking as he takes Zuko's cock into his mouth. Zuko grabs a tuft of Kensuke's hair and guides his head up and down. Kensuke's mind is racing, filled with hundreds of thoughts, but he focuses on his assigned task. Aang gets behind Kensuke and licks gently around his hole, preparing it. Kensuke bobs his head up and down, faster and faster. Zuko quietly grunts every time Kensuke comes down, he won't last much longer. Kensuke turns to see Aang shoving his dick into Kensuke's hole. He shudders but pleasure takes over. Aang pumps in unison with Kensuke in a rhythmic wave of ecstasy. Zuko firmly clutches Kensuke's head and pushes it down all the way as he shoots his load down his throat. Aang flips Kensuke over and speeds up, moaning and grunting with every push. Aang thrusts one last time, shoving his load deeply in Kensuke's hole.


	39. Chapter 39

Zuko lay pale and weak on a hospital bed, indistinguishable from a skeleton. Tubes enter and exit from multiple points on his body, feeding him and breathing for him; they keep him alive. He looks awful, just terrible, and he'd hate it if he knew. Aang sits by his side, as he had been every day since Zuko was in the accident, just staring at him. "How did he end up like this," he asks himself, " how did God let this happen?" Aang lets his head fall onto Zuko's lap as he weeps for his beloved. Aang knows all too well that Zuko can't go on like this much longer, he knows that soon enough the end will come. The medical team assures Aang that the machines will keep him alive as long as they need to, but Zuko wouldn't want it this way. Zuko could barely let Aang make him breakfast, let alone have buttons and metal keep him going. The reality is that soon, Zuko will have to die; Aang will have to let go.  
Aang flinches as he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns expecting a doctor, only to see Zuko's emaciated hand clutching him with all the strength he has left. "Aang-" Zuko heaves a disgusting cough as he pulls the tube out from his throat "I love you." Aang grasps Zuko's hand and holds it to his cheek, soaking it with his tears. "I love you too baby, you know I will always love you." Zuko gives the best smile he can, it's disrupted by his fits of pain. "I will always be here with you; If not in person, in soul." Zuko reaches and presses his hand to Aang's heart. "In here" he whispers. "Of course, we'll always be together forever." Aang sobs. "One more thing before I go." Zuko gasps. "What is it? What, anything!" Aang exclaims. "Don't forget...don't....don't" Zuko is interrupted by his shortness of breath. "What is it? Don't forget what?" Aang begs. "Don't forget...deez nuts." Zuko lets out his last breath as he flat lines. He's gone.


	40. Chapter 40

Are y'all still even reading this? Where the hell are all these notes coming from?  
What kind of sick, twisted people are you?  
What does that even make me.....  
Serious plot chapter with serious plot coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
